Aftermath/Transcript
(SpongeBob is marching to work, he sees Mr. Krabs sobbing and construction vehicles surrounding the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: '''Mister Krabs! What's going on? '''Mr. Krabs: (Sniffle) Aye, SpongeBob me boy, it 'tis a tragedy. SpongeBob: 'What? What happened? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Some ''fancy shmancy ''company called L.I.V.E. is buyin' the Krusty Krab! '''SpongeBob: '''But isn't that a good thing? I thought that because of what happened when E.V.I.L. tried to take over, the Krusty Krab was losing wages! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Aye, but- (sniffle) -they're moving the Krusty Krab! (SpongeBob gasps) '''Mr. Krabs: '''Yer ears do not deceive ye! Aye, they're movin' the ol' place to... the Bikini Bottom metropolitan sector! '''SpongeBob: '''A... uh... metro... politician... scooter... A metro politician has a scooter?! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Yer not too bright, are ya? '''SpongeBob: '''Nope. (Squidward walks up. He sees the construction and demolition crew, and a grin forms on his face) '''SpongeBob: '''Squidward! There's something on your face! Here, let me help! (SpongeBob takes out a large blow dryer and begins blowing Squidward's face off. Squidward wipes his face back to normal) '''Squidward: '''SpongeBob! There isn't something on my face, I'm smiling! '''SpongeBob: '''But Squidward, it is such a sad occasion! Their moving the Krusty Krab! '''Squidward: '''You mean... they ''aren't ''demolishing the Krusty Krab...? Oh, I should've known. Mr. Krabs, I'm sick, I can't come to work today. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Aye, but you're here now. '''Squidward: '''Darnit. (The construction vehicle moves forward and picks up the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob runs in front of the Krusty Krab, blocking the vehicle) '''SpongeBob: '''Stop! I won't let you! '''Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob, It's too late. L.I.V.E. has bought the Krusty Krab. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh- what does L.I.V.E. stand for anyway? '???: 'A strong economy and a better world. '''SpongeBob: '''That spells out L.I.V.E.? '???: 'Oh, sorry. L.I.V.E. stands for Lemons Is Very Exotic. '''Squidward: '''Is that even proper grammar? '???: 'Anyways... My name is Joey Fishkins. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Fishkins... that name rings a bell. '''Joey Fishkins: '''Probably because my son, Billy Fishkins, went to high school with your daughter. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Ahhh... William... I don't remember him. '''Squidward: '''Are you kidding? Joey Fishkins is a writer for ''Fancy Living Digest, ''one of the most exquisite magazines of all time! '''Joey Fishkins: '''Yes, yes, but now I am the supervising manager for the Krusty Krab, appointed by L.I.V.E. '''Squidward: '''Being managed by Joey Fishkins? That would be incredible! (SpongeBob stares at Joey Fishkins, slightly creepily) '''Joey Fishkins: '''Uh, your friend all right? (Squidward sees that SpongeBob is staring, but also there are money signs in Mr. Krabs' eyes, likely expecting some sort of enhanced payment) '''Squidward: '(Boredly) which one? (Some time passes, and the Krusty Krab has been moved to the metropolitan sector of Bikini Bottom, and it is being renovated. Mr. Krabs walks outside to look) '''Mr. Krabs: '''Hey, Fishkins! '''Joey Fishkins: Yes, Eugene? '''Mr. Krabs: '''This wasn't part o' the deal! '''Joey Fishkins: '''Eugene, let me make something clear; there ''was ''no deal. The Krusty Krab is property of L.I.V.E., and L.I.V.E. will do what it wants with it's property. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, I don't like it! '''Joey Fishkins: '''That's just a shame, Eugene, but you and I know the Krusty Krab was going bankrupt, and L.I.V.E. sav- (Mr. Krabs begins tearing off metal attachments, and runs inside) '''Mr. Krabs: '''These tables aren't connected to the ground! (He pushed one out of the way, revealing an old table popping up) '''Mr. Krabs: '''Much Better! '''Fish: '''Hey man, that was my lunch... (Squidward is smiling happily) '''Mr. Krabs: '''Squidward shouldn't be happy! Squidward, I'm taking 50% of yer paycheck! (Squidward frowns. Mr. Krabs runs into the kitchen crazily. He picks up a fry trap. Joey Fishkins runs in)\ '''Joey Fishkins: '''Eugene-! (Mr. Krabs splashes fry grease all over Joey Fishkins) '''Joey Fishkins: '''EUGENE! (Mr. Krabs stops) '''Joey Fishkins: '''Eugene, maybe you should... take some time off. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Aye, you're right, Fishkins... this whole E.V.I.L. thing has made me go a little crazy. (Mr. Krabs walked shamefully out the door, fish watch him go by) '''Squidward: '''At least he's gone. '''SpongeBob: '''Don't forget the condiment explosion! '''Squidward: '''The condi- what? '''SpongeBob: '''The condiment explosion! All the condiment packets in the building explode! Mr. Krabs uses it for these occasions, so he won't be there to stop it! (Screen cuts to black) '''Squidward: '''Oh my aching tenta- (A loud explosion is heard. Episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018